1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead-dy Dearest
|pun = "daddy dearest" |image = File: .png |date = May 25, 1994 |location = Sandusky, Ohio |episode = If You're Dead - Leave a Message and We'll Get Back to You |imagewidth = 300px |previous = Nite Capped |next = Leave it to Seizure |quote = If Megan wasn't already headed for a lifetime of therapy, she is now. Gee, thanks, pop!}} " ", Way to Die #172, is the seventh and final death to be featured in "If You're Dead - Leave a Message and We'll Get Back to You", which aired on January 5, 2011. Plot Mike is a stubborn and overprotecting father to his daughter, Megan, considering he was a war vet back in the day. His stubborn behavior scared her mother away, but Megan was stuck with him; lately, it was difficult for her to keep a boyfriend. One night, Megan and her new boyfriend, Nick are studying in Megan's room. When Mike hears some giggling in her room, he brings out a gun and shoots it at Nick, which turns out to be a joke, because Mike put blank bullets in the gun, but when he tries to demonstrate by pointing the gun at his own head and firing with blank bullet, the joke is soon after on him: he ironically dies due to the pressurized force of the blank striking so close to his temple that it causes brain hemmorage causing his demise. "The bad thing about cruel practical jokes... sometimes they can blow up in your face." Cast and Interviewees * Mike McCann - Mike (lead: intended victim) * Ashley Watkins - Megan (lead) * Brian Dewar McNamara - Nick (lead) * Dr. Marc Kern - Himself (clinical psychologist) * Peter Leffe - Himself (ballistics expert) Foregin Names * 'Amor a las balas. '(Love to the bullets.) - Latin American dub. Trivia *Though the first suicide was "Guitar Zeros" of the first season, this was the first accidental suicide on the show. *This death may have been loosely based on the death of Clement Vallandigham, a lawyer who shot himself whilst trying to defend a man in court. Category:Way to die Category:Death by guns Category:Death by injury Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Accidental Death Category:Death by suicide Category:Head damage Category:Death by broke skull Category:Death by hemorrhaging Category:Bleeding to death Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Villain deaths Category:Anger Deaths Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Shot to Death Category:Death from assassination Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Weapon accidents Category:Dying with the eyes open Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Bad people Category:Death by karma Category:Bastards Category:Last words before dying Category:Death by firearms Category:Bleeds to death Category:Final words before dying Category:Witnesses after death Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:Death by shooting Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Death by head damage Category:Death by head injury Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:Idiots Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Clumsy Accidents Category:Death by clumsiness Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death from blood loss Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death from being reckless Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Death by bleeding Category:Death by brain damage Category:Brain Damage Category:Provoking deaths Category:Harassing deaths Category:Complete Monster